shangy_biblefandomcom-20200214-history
Miu the Horny
Miu is the horniest known being in the entire multiverse, which is quite the accomplishment considering that Shagry and Erika Moen exist. Rumor has it that Miu was born on the day of the funny sex number, which also happened to be the day where Shagry was the first man to achieve an erection in orbit. At this exact same time, Erika Moen was busy writing horny Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction while explaining on her blog why shoving a dead sponge up your coocher is woke somehow, even if it gives you a yeast infection. These two events coinciding at one moment caused a clash between valid and unvalid horniness which culminated in a collision of dueling energies in the back of a Spencer's Gifts in Canada, where Miu sprang into existence from the collision as the horniest thing alive. Femcels Anonymous Miu, being incredibly horny but a complete femcel due to being herself, decided one day to join the Femcels Anonymous in hopes they could give her advice on how a woman who eats pasta out of the toilet could possibly get laid. Originally, due to her love of slurs, Miu fit in quite well with the other femcels. However, one day Kiibo came to pick Miu up from one of the meetings (because Miu was unable to drive due to her very existence being considered nsfw in 40 states) and immediately Vriska recognized the robot as Tavros's close friend, and started berating Miu for hanging out with anyone who would validate a valid person like Tavros. Wombina tried to calm Vriska down, insisting they should hear her out, until Miu offhandedly mentioned that she was building a womb for Kiibo because he was trans and valid and wanted one for some reason, so good for him. Wombina responded by screeching terfishly, horrified that a fellow femcel would ever dare not to be transphobic and create a womb for someone who wasn't a NATURAL WOMYNNN BORN WOMYTN WITH REAL VAGINA BONES!!!!! Being her support of Kiibo is the only valid thing about her, Miu for the first and one of only two times in her entire life was actually offended by another persons slurs and decided to leave. Rivalry with Ouma, Attempted Assassination & Horny Prison One day Miu was walking to the Spencer's Gifts where she lived and ran into Ouma the Nazi Rat. It did not take long for Ouma to realize that Miu was, in fact, a woman, and for this he decided she must die. But he was unaware that Miu was already repulsed by his manlet frame and slurrish ways -- and for the second and only other time in her life was again, actually offended by a persons slurs -- and was already planning his death as well. One day when Ouma was being transphobic to Kiibo once again, Miu jumped out from the bushes and began violently beating him to death with a hammer. She succeeded, and this event is known as Ouma's First Death. However, the Komaeda Clan and Ouma himself had planned for the day when, not if, Ouma would inevitably be murdered for being a stupid little nasty cuck goblin. Already having copied Ouma's consciousness early that Slurterday, Komaeda transferred his abhorrent son's horrible life force into a life-size paper mache 1 to 1 recreation of his original form that had been crowdfunded by 4chan blackpillers. Upon awakening Ouma was furious and vowed revenge on Miu for daring to be female and also for trying to kill him or whatever. This made it so Miu was wanted by both the Shangry clan for horny crimes, and wanted by the Komaeda clan for valid crimes. There was nowhere to run. However, Kiibo overheard the plot to kill Miu and went to Shangry for help. He begged the Shangry clan to protect Miu, as despite her horniness he was the only one in Stupid Danganronpan Bitch High School who actually wasn't racist. At first they were reluctant, as Miu was notoriously unvalid and horny in the most unwoke of ways, and had been officially declared "vile" by the Pope Themself. However, after talking it over with Angie Shangry decided that Miu had, indeed, validated Kiibo, and had indeed attempted to kill Ouma. While her horny crimes could not be pardoned, she also deserved protection. So to serve her punishment and keep her safe from Ouma's nasty little rat clutches at the same time, Miu was sentenced to the Horny Prison in the sky, where she likely will continue to stay as long as she refuses to stop being horny and as long as Ouma refuses to stop hating women so much its unreal. Miu was actually, in fact, so horny that she was simply too horny for Horny Prison, and had to be put in the Horny Prison inside the Horny Prison. Kiibo visited her often while she still slung many slurs, clearly not having learned her lesson. Category:Horny People Category:Characters Category:People who say slurs